1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to a reference potential generation circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is widely known that various kinds of electronic devices are grounded and use the ground potential as a reference potential in operation. Accordingly, various kinds of electronic devices have a terminal for grounding in many cases.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technique for reducing the number of input signal lines that is necessary for generating a reference voltage. The technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 uses the voltage of a signal obtained by passing a pulse signal through a low-pass filter as a reference voltage. However, supply of a ground potential to the electronic device from the outside is necessary in the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1. For this reason, an external terminal for supplying a ground potential is necessary.